


Look How Fluffy He Is!

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Geralt of Rivia's A+ Communication Skills, Humor, Jaskier | Dandelion's Chest Hair, Other, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Geralt discovers his partners have some strange concepts of what is cute.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Look How Fluffy He Is!

~ Look How Fluffy He Is! ~

"Geralt, look!" Yennefer drunkenly hailed the third member of their group. "He's so fluffy!"

Geralt's reply was flat and unamused as he very pointedly did not watch Yennefer stroking Jaskier's chest hair. "Yes, very fluffy."

"He's so cute!" she cooed.

"I don't know if that's the word I'd use."

"Hey!" Jaskier protested. "I'm _adorable_!"

"Yes, you are," Yennefer agreed, rubbing her cheek against the soft fluffy hair that peeked out of the bard's wide-open shirt.

"Hmm," grunted Geralt, which Jaskier assumed meant something along the lines of: _You're going to be really embarrassed about this if you remember it when you're sober. And if you don't remember it, then you'll find out when Jaskier makes fun of you over it, possibly in the form of a song_.

"I wouldn't do that!" Jaskier argued.

"Yes, you would," Geralt replied immediately. And then, "Wait, I didn't _say_ anything."

"You said 'hmm'! I know what your hmms mean! And I'm not going to tease Yennefer about her drunken behavior in the morning when she's sober, because drunk Yennefer is _cute_."

~end~


End file.
